


Curiosity

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's time to talk.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 491: Smooth.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.

~

Curiosity

~

Malfoy snorted. “Smooth, Potter. It’s my scar, isn’t it?” 

Sighing, Harry caressed the scar on Malfoy’s shoulder, exploring it. “Yeah. Does it hurt?”

“No.” 

“What caused it?” 

Malfoy huffed. “Why do you care? Are we fucking or not?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “We’re fucking,” he said. “But I was curious.” 

“So what, we’re telling each other our entire histories now?” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’ll need another drink if we’re doing that.” 

Harry stared at him. “Why so defensive? We’re sleeping together, and I for one am planning to continue, so why’s it such a surprise I’m interested in you?”

~

Malfoy gaped at him for a moment before smoothly rolling off him and onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. “Fine,” he snapped. “Finish your interrogation.” 

Leaning up on his elbow, Harry looked down at him. “It wasn’t an interrogation, just curiosity. If you don’t want to talk, we can just fuck, but it’s going to be a long week if all we do is eat and fuck.” 

Malfoy cut his eyes towards him. “Sounds like you’re saying you want a _relationship_.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What if I do?”

Malfoy blinked. “Do you?”

Nervous, Harry exhaled. “Yes.”

~


End file.
